Triste saint valentin
by Nahamy
Summary: sur la chanson d'un enfant de toi de Barney. Squall et enceinte Seifer a un mauvais pressentiment.


Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Base : FF8  
  
Couple SxS  
  
Genre : romance drama  
  
TRISTE SAINT VALENTIN  
  
C'était le mois de février Ton ventre était bien rond C'est vrai qu'on l'attendait On voulait l'appeler Jason.  
  
- Seifer tu devrais partir tu va être en retard.  
  
- Je sais Squall mais je ne veux pas te laisser et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?  
  
- Seifer je suis pas mourrant je suis juste enceinte et puis je serrai à Esthar avec son père et Geyser à porter de main que veux tu qu'il m'arrive ?  
  
Et il gagna encore une fois. Depuis que nous avions était voir Geyser pour avoir un enfant et que Squall se retrouva enceinte grace au progrès de la science, je lui cédait tout ses caprices et acceptait chacune de ses décisions. Pour tant ce matin là une étrange sensation peser sur ma poitrine, un mal être que je ne m'expliquait pas. Je t'ai embrassé toi et ton ventre, mon fils, enfin nous ne savons pas encore, tu voudrais une fille et moi un garçon. Tu ne cesse de répétait que de toute façon rien ne empêche d'en avoir plusieurs. Je suis partit pour la BGU où te remplace en tant que chef des seeds des Garden pendant ta grossesse. Je me suis installé à ton bureau et à commencer à trier la paperasse habituelle, demande d'inscription, ordre de mission, facture. J'ai travailler pendant environ trois heures quand le téléphone à sonné.  
  
- Almassy j'écoute ?  
  
- Seifer c'est Laguna Squall va bientôt accouché il faut que tu vienne vite.  
  
Je n'ai même pas prit le temps de raccroché, je suis descendu en courant, attrapé Zell par la peau du cou et je l'ai traîné dans l'hydre. Dix minutes plus tard en atterrissait.  
  
Puis le taxi m'a déposé Devant la porte de la clinique Et comme un fou je suis monté Garçon ou fille c'était critique  
  
J'ai courut comme un fou, grimpant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je suis arrivé en maternité et j'ai vus Laguna et Kiros assis sur des sièges qui attendaient.  
  
- Que c'est il passé ?  
  
- Squall a commencé à avoir des contractions, on a appelé Geyser et on est venu ici tout de suite. Il vienne de le monter en salle d'accouchement, Geyser est avec lui.  
  
Et l'attente a commencer, longue et pénible. Et cette douleur que j'avais dans la poitrine depuis ce matin ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je me suis mit à avoir peur, c'était long, trop long. Cela n'avait été si long à l'accouchement de Selphie. Laguna croise mon regard lui aussi a eu la même pensée, quelque chose ne va pas. Je vais les sens pas dans le couloir, tendant tout mes sens vers cette porte derrière tu es en train de mettre notre enfant au monde. Et enfin elle s'ouvre sur Geyser portant un fardeau dans ses bras.  
  
On m'a tendu un paquet d'lange Dans le quel petit homme dormait Puis on m'a dit d'une voix étrange Que c'était tout ce qu'il restait.  
  
Le professeur m'a tendu l'enfant, mon enfant, notre enfant. C'était une fille, tu avais dut être fou de joie quand tu l'as apprit toi qui en désirait tant. Quelques mèches blondes berce sur son crâne, et ses yeux sont du même bleu sombre que les tiens. Je sourit devant son petit minois, je suis déjà conquis, mais un doute s'installe pourquoi me l'as ton amené ? Pourquoi n'ai je pas été rejoindre squall tout simplement ?  
  
- Comment va Squall ? Geyser me regarde bizarrement, de la tristesse traverse ses yeux.  
  
- Je suis désolé Seifer, Squall n'a pas été assez fort pour supporter l'accouchement. Il est décédé.  
  
Je sens mes jambes lâchaient sous moi, Laguna récupère l'enfant avant que je tombe et Kiros m'aide à m'asseoir. Pas assez fort. Cela doit être une plaisanterie. Squall pas assez fort ? Il est un seed, il est le chef des seeds, de tous les seeds. Il est le vainqueur d'Ultimécia, le sauveur du monde, il m'a battus plusieurs fois en duel. Squall est fort, Squall est un soldat, il ne peut pas mourir.  
  
- Pourtant c'est la vérité Seifer, je suis désolé. Je n'avais remarqué que j'avais parlé à hautes voix. Une infirmière vient chercher ma fille des bras de Laguna qui s'effondre en larmes dans les bras de Kiros. Je comprend enfin ce poids sur mon c?ur depuis mon réveil, le pressentiment que le perdrais en cette journée de la fête des amoureux, en ce 14 février. Soudain tout s'écroule autour de moi, des larmes coulent de mes yeux, mon c?ur se déchire, un voile noir recouvre mes yeux et tout s'éteint. Quand je me réveil je suis allongé sur un lit, ma fille à mes coté, c'est de sa faute si Squall est mort c'est à cause d'elle que plus jamais il me sourira, que plus jamais il ne me tiendra dans ses bras en me murmurant je t'aime à mon oreille. Je me lève rapidement et part en courant, je ne veux plus la voir, plus jamais.  
  
Cinq on passé depuis que tu m'as laissé, j'ai apprit que Laguna élevait notre fille à esthar, je m'en veux de ma réaction le jour de sa naissance, mais j'avais le c?ur brisais et surtout j'avais peur, peur de la perdre à son tour. Je suis devant le palais présidentiel, Laguna est dans le jardin en train de jouait au ballon avec sa petite fille. Ses cheveux blond volant derrière elle à chacun de ses mouvements, ses yeux si semblables au tien brillant de joie. Je m'aperçois alors qu'elle a ton sourire et ton rire. Laguna s'arrête et me regarde, il appelle ma fille et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. L'enfant me regarde, sourit et se dirige vers moi en courant. J'ai à peine le temps de me baisser qu'elle me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse sur la joue.  
  
- Grand père m'avait dit que tu viendrais quand tu aurais plus mal, quand ton c?ur serai réparé. Tu t'es soigné ?  
  
- Je crois oui.  
  
- Alors papa, tu vas rester avec moi et grand père ? Pour toujours ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
